It is well known that consumers desire unique, personalized decorative items for display. Purchasing such items can be very expensive. Recently, there has been an increase in popularity in do-it-yourself (DIY) crafts. Unfortunately, creating unique, personalized decorative items for display can be time-consuming, complicated, and expensive. Therefore, what is needed is an assembly, kit, and method for consumers to create unique, personalized decorative items for display that is low-cost, efficient, and easy to use.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.